The Secret Life of Renesmee C Cullen
by mysecondreality
Summary: Overprotective Edward doesn't want Renesmee to grow up, so she has to live a secret double life to enjoy the freedom she has come to love with Jacob. Bad summary, good story, first fanfic, read and review. simple :D
1. Homecoming

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, and it's in a rather raw form, so please have patience with my inexperience. I would LOVE LOVE LOVE it if you guys send me some reviews, because I need tips and constructive criticism. Thanks so much for your time! Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, brands, etc included in my story, I just** **write about them, okay?**

**_____________________________________________________________**

The Secret Life of Renesmee C. Cullen

Chapter 1: Homecoming

I was uncertain as to whether I should be thrilled or terrified. Maybe a healthy mixture of both would suffice. As for the occasion, I was going back home for the first time in a year. I knew none of my family would look any different, but I sure did. During my year in in college, I had gone through a final growth spurt that marked the end of my 7 year childhood.

Mom, Rose, Alice, and Grandma Esme would all panic when they saw how much I had grown without them, and Dad would probably worry about how fast my last days of childhood (and growing in general) were slipping away. Grandpa Carlisle would probably measure me one last time, and poor Grandpa Charlie would have a panic attack when he realized I had matured from the body of a 14 year old to a 17 year old in a single year. "Need to know, Gramps, need to know." I would say. I didn't worry about Grandma Renee's reaction, because I barely ever saw her. It was a long flight from Forks to Jacksonville.

Speaking of which, the airplane flight back to Forks was grueling in that it was horribly lengthy and horribly dull. I was tired and thirsty after 2 hours on board, and I still had 8 hours left. Ugh. I just _had _to go to college on the other side of the country…

I noticed that all of the passengers smelled uncommonly good, even for humans, but I would never even consider killing anyone. I love vampires, humans, and wolf people especially. I believe we can all live together in harmony as long as vampires adopt vegetarianism. My family is the quintessential example of that.

As I continued to breathe in the smell of human blood, the burning in my throat intensified, and I had to occupy myself by conjuring up a fantasy of hunting Kodiak bears in Denali near Tanya's home. Like my Uncle Emmett, I had a taste for bear blood, but he could hunt Kodiaks, polar bears, grizzlies, whatever he wanted, while Mom and Dad limit me to small black bears.

"It's not safe, love." Dad had insisted, "You do have a heart, you know, and you needn't be careless with that." "Sure, sure, whatever." I replied. He frowned, hearing me say that, because it was an expression I had picked up from my Jacob. Daddy wasn't exactly fond of him in the first place (they go way back-- first fighting over Mom and now fighting over me. Silly, childish boys.) and newborn vampire Mom spazzed out when she found out that he imprinted on me.

I shot my father an apologetic glance. '_Sorry Daddy', _I thought. "It's not you baby, it's just that, sometimes I worry about the two of you. Your mother and I told you the stories, and Jacob isn't always…" he hesitated, searching for words, "the best judge of intents behind actions." He looked as if he wanted to say more but decided against it out of his better judgment.

"Daddy." I said slowly and patiently, as if I were talking to a stupid or near-deaf person. "Just because he kissed Mom when she was engaged to you doesn't mean he's going to take everything I do or say as an invitation to go further." _My family history… _I sighed. "Renesmee." he countered, mimicking my tone and ignoring what I just said, "What if he gets upset when you say no?"

I raised my chin defiantly. I knew I was going to have to offer a sort of ultimatum sooner or later, but that didn't stop the immense dread that washed over me. "Who says I would say no? I love Jacob, and if you can't except that, then you can't accept me. We're a package deal: both of us or neither of us." I bit my tongue as a chain of expressions flooded his face. Shock, agony, rage, confusion, annoyance, and finally, a forced mask of calmness all flickered across his face in a matter of seconds. I quickly backpedaled as I stammered, "I know what to do, just the same. I've had a lot of practice with him getting upset, you know?" Crap! Caught up in my babbling, I hadn't meant to let on how often Jacob nearly phased with me. I struggled to force out a memory of a trembling, furious Jacob, just moments from his wolf form.

I heard my father take two deep breaths, and I waited for him to speak. He didn't. We waited in an awkward silence for 10 long minutes, Dad attempting to hold on to his false composure, me trying desperately to keep my mind blank.

"Excuse me, miss?" I jumped at the sound of the flight attendant's voice. "Er, sorry, I, um, didn't mean to wake you." "It's….. okay……" I yawned. "I just wanted to let you know, we'll be landing in five minutes." she continued.

What? Had I fallen asleep?

She smiled as if she could read my mind. I shuddered as I thought of what another mind reader might hear when I got home. "Yes ma'am, you were sleeping. Quite anxiously, too. Are you alright sweetie?" I sighed. So I was that obvious, even in sleep. Such an open book.

"Um, yea, um, I'm fine. It's just, er, some… family troubles. I replied. "Ahh." she nodded, as if she could understand the drama of a shapeshifter wolf who imprinted on the half-human daughter of his enemy, a mind-reading vampire, and all the stress this threw on me, the center of so many conflicts.

"Do you have any roasted peanuts?" I blurted suddenly. Slightly stunned, she answered, "Um, sure? Here, I'll get you a pack. Hold on a second, hon." She swiftly bounced back to the cabin. I sighed again. Human food was nasty but tolerable, and now, with my dry, aching throat, longing for fresh, flowing blood, I would have to make due with the salty peanuts.

"Here you go!" beamed the attendant, handing me the disgusting little things. They were in a blue plastic bag with the tacky little Planter's peanut cartoon. How appealing.

"Thanks," I mumbled, with a sarcastic edge in my voice that I hadn't meant to use. I hated being rude to the lady-- it wasn't her fault I was a screwed up freak of nature with an even more thoroughly screwed up life-- but she was just on the wrong plane, at the wrong time, dealing with the wrong passenger.

I nibbled the horrible little peanuts and practiced clearing my mind. I would need to focus my thoughts 24/7 as soon as I was near my father. So long as I valued our lives, he could never, ever know what happened between me and Jacob.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well, what do you think?**

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Me either, but you'll just have to wait. *evil cackle* I have the next chapter written, it's just a matter of typing it, which takes me forever. BUT, if I get reviewed, maybe I can be a little faster! :D**


	2. Jacob

**Author's Note: You guys are so great! All night long, my story was favorited, reviewed, and added to alert lists, and I have to admit, I'm astonished! I'm going to try and update as much as I can, so keep it coming, everyone!**

**Now, during this portion of the story, Nessie is still on the plane, having a flashback and remembering her night with Jacob. **

**And to clarify a few things, **

**~YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ BREAKING DAWN. EVERYTHING ABOUT IT CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**~Her conversation with Edward did happen, but it was a while back, when Renesmee first began to get deeply involved with Jacob. Sorry if it gets you lost or confused, but I tend to write with lots of flashbacks and memories, and sometimes they sort of merge with the present of the story.**

**Also, I'm really sorry, but I have no idea how to reply to reviews, I just check my email and they're there. Maybe you could help me when you review this chapter? :D**

**Okay, enough of my boring notes, back to the story. ;)**

**_______________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: Jacob

"Hey, babe!" called Jacob as he walked through the door of my apartment. "Hey!" I said as I threw my arms around him. "Did you come to say goodbye? We only have one day together until I go back home…" I trailed off glumly, my happiness quickly fading. "I know, honey, I know," he said softly, stroking my hair, "but you know I'm coming with you." "Jacob, it won't be the same with them around!" I held him tighter as I ran my fingers through his silky black hair.

"Nessie…" he began. "Shh," I whispered, placing my finger on his _very _kissable lips, "Let me do the talking."

He sighed and sat down on the couch, willing to at least listen. "You know we'll never be able to get away with anything back in Forks, especially with Daddy around." He grimaced at the mention of my father. "So," I continued, "I really think we should make the most of our time together."

He smiled a huge, impish grin that I couldn't help but mirror. "Kay?" I concluded. His smile faded, to my dismay, and my heart sank as he sighed. "Nessie, you and I both know that he'll find out one way or another. Neither of us are strong enough to control our thoughts forever. I'm sorry honey, but we can't be physically involved right now and you know it." He tried to look stern, but his eyes betrayed his desire for the same thing I wanted.

So I wasn't giving up there. I knew enough about imprinting to know that he _had _to give me whatever I wanted, whether he wanted to or not. I would just have to play a little harder…

I strode over to the couch and sat in his lap, batting my eyes like I had turrets or something. The warmth of his body sent tremors through me. "Jacob, you know this could be our last chance for a whole _year._" He flinched at my emphasis of the word 'year'. He was cracking, I knew it.

I leaned toward him at an angle that let the collar of my blouse sag just a teeny bit as I traced his jaw with my lips. Under his copper skin, his face was red, and his breathing was heavy and labored. Good. I was being effective.

Abruptly, he jumped to his feet, shifting me off his lap and onto the couch. "Nessie, stop!" he wailed. I blinked in surprise as I registered this, and confusion washed over me as I took in his vulnerable expression. "I can't take this!" he cried desperately, "What if I hurt you? And what if you get pregnant? What the hell will the baby be? I saw what happened to your father when Bella was slowly dying, and I can't live through that pain!"

I was speechless. Jacob had unintentionally poked a deep bruise in my heart when he brought up the memory of me accidentally almost killing Mom. And was me getting pregnant the only reason he wouldn't do it with me?

He was shaking now, not because he was about to phase, but from the weight of his silent concerns he had just unleashed into the spoken world. I put my hand on his cheek and said softly, "If I get pregnant, it will be _our _baby. You plus me. Ours." Jacob looked up from the floor and met my eyes. "It will be a monster." he said solemnly.

If the moment hadn't been so serious, I would have burst into a fit of laughter. My entire family consisted of monsters, save Charlie and Renee. A "normal" child just wouldn't fit in with our remix of the Addams family.

"It will be _our _monster Jacob." I whispered fiercely, "Our beautiful baby monster." I cupped my hand more firmly on his lovely face and showed him a picture of us holding hands with an adorable russett skinned toddler with my curly hair, the eyes I got from Mom, Dad's mouth, Jacob's smile, and a perfect little pug nose. Every time she cried, she turned into a reddish-brown puppy.

When I raised my hand from his from his face, I saw the wolfy grin I obsessed over and two strong arms pulling me into his amply muscled chest. He kissed me softly and said quietly, "Maybe the baby won't be a problem, just how it gets out of you. Won't that be dangerous?" "Who knows. It's never been done before. But I'm sure vampire skin will help a little. So will Grandpa Carlisle." "I guess," he replied tentatively, "but I really think we should wait a while Ness."

"Are you reluctant to have a kid or are you reluctant to have sex with me?" I asked sharply. He looked surprised, then he said quickly, "Baby, if I knew it was safe, I would already have ripped your clothes off by now!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I was grateful that he wasn't into all that "wait for marriage" stuff my father seemed to live by. I remembered something abruptly, and a beaming smile spread across my face. I had planned for a variety of situations, and my planning was about to pay off. "What is it?" Jacob asked, almost blushing. I grabbed something out of my pocket.

"What if I told you I had a condom?" I said, fighting to keep my voice relatively calm. His eyes widened as I tossed it to him. Finally, my fight was won.

Everything after that happened in a blur, (we both have super speed) and the next thing I knew, we were both completely undressed, lying on my bed, the contours of his warm body were pressed against mine. I kissed him softly; we didn't need anymore words. He groaned and pulled me tighter against him. I locked my hands behind his head and kissed him harder, more urgently. He gently traced the curve of my hips and I trembled from his warm touch. I curled my legs around his waist. We were interlocked, intertwined, to the point that no one, vampire, werewolf, or anything else on this world could separate us.

The moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. I had my Jacob, and Jacob had me. I experienced the best night of my life, and there was no place I would rather be than right there, so blissfully connected with my perfect Jacob.

_______________________________________________________

So what do you think? Reviews please! I'm not really good at writing lemons, so fill in the blanks with your imagination. Also, In case you didn't notice, I borrowed a line from Breaking Dawn, PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER WHICH I DO NOT CLAIM, because I just thought it would fit perfectly there. So review and tell me what you think! Love you guys!


	3. Mom

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't use my first draft because I changed around chapter 2 so I have to pretty much rewrite everything and start over. This isn't very well-written, but it's something. I'll make revisions later. Anyway, you know the drill. Read, enjoy, review, wait. (:**

**________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3: Mom

I felt the dramatic lurch of the plane as it made its way down to Earth. The weak, fragile little humans were all vomiting, and the entire plane smelled foul, especially with my acute vampire senses. If I didn't get some fresh air soon, I'd be barfing with the best of them.

I glanced around at the green faces surrounding me and stifled a giggle or two. I wasn't phased by the landing, I just wanted to get home and see everyone. Mom and Dad would be waiting for me in the airport, and possibly the rest of my family too.

I immediately cleared my thoughts of Jacob, who had preferred to run to Forks in his wolf form. I was most likely in Dad's hearing range by now, and

the last thing I wanted was to convey my deepest secret via his uncanny talent.

Practically bouncing in my seat, I was ridiculously eager to see the looks on my family's faces when they saw me. I had a brand new, curvy figure, and even my stride indicated that I was a full-grown woman. It was about time I had some sort of proof of my maturity.

After half of an eternity, the plane screeched to a stop. The perky attendant opened the door on the side and lowered a short stairway for the fragile people who were afraid to jump a few feet. I rolled my eyes and stood up, grabbing my Louis Vuitton luggage from under the seat. I was anxious to meet my family and see their reactions to my new body, and it was extremely annoying to have to move at human speed. Stupid fragile snailish beings.

I gently pushed through thick crowds, extra careful not to injure anyone. Somewhere behind me, a 19 or 20 year old whistled, and I spun arouind, only to find him looking me up and down. I snatched a soda from the hands of a passerby and dumped it on his head. '_Take that, perv,' _I thought triumphantly. He yelped childishly as the blue liquid stained his white t-shirt, and I smiled an innocent grin before hurrying off in another direction.

At last, I saw my mother in a distant crowd. "Mom!" I cried, running to meet her. She had to stay inside, under the cover of the building to hide her sparkling white skin. In a few seconds, I met her open arms in a cold embrace. "Oh baby, I've missed you so much!" she said warmly. "I missed you too, Mommy." "You know, you really could have called more often." she chided. "Sorry, I was just so busy studying, you know?" "Riiiiiiiiiiight." she laughed. "So," whispered Mom, clearly trying to be cool and mysterious, "how are things going with _Jacob?"_

I blushed instantly, and the memory of a gentle kiss turning passionate filled my head for a brief second. NO! Dad could be anywhere, and I could not afford for his inconvenient mental eavesdropping to spoil our reunion.

"Um, Mom? I'd rather not talk about that right now." I said, my voice thick with implications. My mother laughed her lovely laugh, a beautiful harmony of two sweet melodies, not unlike one of Daddy's piano compositions.

"So…" I asked casually, my eyes scanning the crowd, "Where's Dad?" She smiled knowingly. "He's at home. It's just me." I breathed sigh of relief as images of Jacob flooded back into my head. "Well in that case…" I began, draping her in a blanket as we quickly walked to the car.

One of the best things about my relationship with Mom is that I can tell her anything. Ever since my conception, it's been us against the world, so to speak. She never thinks badly of my choices, because as everyone swears I'm an exact reincarnation of her, she usually would have done the very same thing. We told each other everything about everything, but I asked her to spare me the gory details about her and Dad, because it was just too _weird_.

So I began to describe the sequence of events leading up to my first time with Jacob when she interrupted me. "Renesmee Cullen, I cannot believe you seduced Jacob Black!" Waves of fear rolled over me, and it took me moment to realize she was joking. She laughed at my widened eyes and said, "Keep going! Who needs soap operas when you have a beautiful succubus as a daughter!" I rolled my eyes dramatically and went on. Like any good listener, she _aww_ed and _ooo_ed and gushed in all the right places, relishing my every word.

"So…yea…that's all." I said tentatively, waiting for a final reassurance that at least one of my parents wasn't going to kill me. After she got over the fact that Jacob imprinted on me, Mom was the most enthusiastic, not to mention only, supporter of our relationship, so I counted on her to be the accepting, understanding one, which she always was.

She laughed, and then her tone became serious. "Well, I was sort of expecting it. You're almost all grown up, Ness, and of course I've seen the way you stare at him." I blushed, surprised and embarrassed that I was that noticeable whenever I checked him out, which I did frequently. "But I'm just glad you used protection." she continued. I nodded, "Jake wouldn't have it any other way. 'Safety, safety, safety'," I mimicked him.

"Speaking of safety," she said gravely, "What do you plan on doing about your father?" My stomach performed multiple award-winning cartwheels. "Nothing." I said unsteadily, "He's not going to find out."

"And how long are you planning to keep it from him?" she asked, doubt coloring her tone. "Indefinitely?" I answered weakly. We both knew it was impossible to keep a secret from Dad unless she shielded me 24/7, which would keep him suspicious. But what could I do?

"Baby, you have to tell him somehow. It's only a matter of time until he finds out, and then it will be so much worse." "Either way he kills both of us." I said glumly. "Either way he kills Jacob." she corrected. So there was no way out. No aversion.

"Unless…" she mused quietly. "Unless what?" I begged. "Never mind. But I will do this for you. As soon as we get home, I'll ask your father if he wants to spend a week on Isle Esme. Of course he'll say yes, and that will give the two of you time to think of something." "Mom, you're diabolical! Thanks so much!" I exclaimed. "You're welcome sweetie. Besides, I welcome any excuse to go _there._" she smiled wryly. I concentrated on blocking out the graphic pictures that one imagines when you put together Mom, Dad, and their romantic honeymoon island.

________________________________________________________________

**Thanks so much for spending your time reading my humble little story! You don't know how much it means to me!**

**Now, three words: REVIEW, REVIEW, and what was the other one? Oh yeah, REVIEW!**


	4. Greeting

**Author's Note: Sorry for the horrible delay. I've been away from my computer for I don't know how long, but you have my word, I'm going to do much better with the whole "post chapters quickly" thing! So enjoy:]**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4: Greeting

The trip home took much longer than it should have, because as always, traffic slowed as the drivers gawked at Mom's red Ferrari. Not that there ever was any traffic in Forks, but still.

My mother and I paused our deep contemplations as soon as she rounded the final curve that led into Forks. We could never be too careful with Daddy's ever-growing "hearing range", a result of his meticulous training in the fine art of mental eavesdropping. We started a vivid discussion on the horrors of shopping trips with Alice, just to occupy our minds.

A few more minutes passed, with lively exchanges about the irksome ways of Nordstrom shoppers and Alice's power to dazzle and charm them, and finally, we reached the lengthy driveway that led to my home. '_Hey Daddy,' _I thought, _'We're home!'._

Mom pulled up at the house and I leaped out, slamming the door behind me. My family was standing outside, smiling hugely. "Hey guys!" I called to my personal welcoming committee.

In the following moments, I was dragged into a deadly mob of hugging, kissing vampires, and I was gushed over each time I was turned around. My head spun much faster than my body, if that were even possible.

"You're so big Ness!" Alice trilled. "Nessie, baby, you're beautiful!" squealed Rose. I laughed at Jasper, who was smiling like a fool, overwhelmed by the manic joy swirling around our happy little reunion. Emmett grabbed me and lifted me into a huge, constricting, only-Emmett-can-give kind of hug, which prevented my best attempts at respiration. "Um, Uncle Emmett? Half-human, remember?" I managed, expending the little air I had left. "Oh, yeah, right," he said quickly as he put me down. "Sorry bout that, Ness." I smiled as he gently patted my head like I was made of porcelain, then we both cackled.

I then turned to Esme, who kissed me on the forehead. "It's good to see you, baby." she said warmly. Carlisle hugged me, saying, "It just isn't the same without the Loch Ness Monster around." I growled playfully and shot back, "Aren't there enough monsters around here already?" He chuckled and replied, "Sure. But there's never too much of a good thing." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes. It felt so good to be home.

But something was missing. Where was Daddy? I looked around at my welcoming committee, then at the Cullen estate and Mom and Dad's cottage. "Where's Dad?" I asked, still glancing around.

"Right here." he announced, walking lithely from the front door of our cottage to the gathering in the spacious yard. "Daddy!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "You don't know how much I've missed you." he breathed, his topaz eyes sparkling with sincerity.

Like with my Mom, my father and I shared a special relationship, but it wasn't based on truth and shared secrets. Instead, we bonded over the unspoken, like the piano melodies we both composed lovingly. Regardless of how he antagonized me, we would always share a bond that could be loosened, but never broken, always ready to recoil back to tight closeness.

He then held out something in his pallid hands and thrust it toward me. It was a small, maroon velvet box-- the kind wedding rings come in-- with an ornate white heart embroidered on the top.

"I got you something, love!"

________________________________________________________________

**So how did I do? Maybe it would be a good idea to review me. Yeah, that would be a wonderful idea! :D **

**Sorry it was so short, but I promise, the next one is frightfully long, longer than any of the previous ones. :O! And I hope its worth waiting for, cuz its gonna take forever to type… :[**

**And you will never guess what's in the box Edward got her. **

**SPOILER ALERT****: It's a __________! Haha, did you really think I would spoil my own story? I think not. Keep guessing. ;)**


End file.
